Stuck In The Middle
by RedRacingStripe
Summary: Craig Left Him, For The Past Two Years. Leaving Tweek With Clyde To Date. Now In College Craig Is Desperate To Get Tweek Back Whatever Means Nesscesary, Will Tweek Go Back To Craig Or Stay With Clyde? Read and Review! Creek, Chromas, Twyde.
1. Caprices That You Wish Were Real

_Meh, Just A One Shot That I Thought Up. I Was Bored And Hope You Like This Short But Good Oneshot.. I'm Sorry For Not Updating My Other Stories, I've Been Busy. _

_Sorry About It. I Might Make It Into A Multi-Chapter, But I'm Not So Sure. It's Up To You Peoples, Read and Review~ :)_

_I Am Totally Anti Chromas, I Love Creek More So It Hurt Me Writing This.. But Managed To Continue. _

_Title: Last To Know_

_Pairings: Craig X Tweek, Craig X Thomas, Tweek X Clyde_

_Does Not Own South Park. Read And Review! Pretty Please! :)_

* * *

He stared at the door. The plain white door. The same door he walked out of.

_'How am I supposed to make it in the morning? Where Will I Go? Tell ME!' _

___'Why is this happening to me? WHY! Why is this happening to me? Why didn't he tell me?' _He screamed in his head

* * *

_He stood in silence watching the blonde tremble and cry. He continued watching, silently. Watching the small blonde, begging him not to leave. The noriette disobeyed, and did the one thing Tweek feared of. He left him. Left him to die, rot on his own._

* * *

Tweek Tweak sat on the olive green couch, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. Sweat and Tears falling down his pale face, mixing with one another. His mind flowing with one thing only. Craig.

The noriette had been his first love, the first that made Tweek safe and secure.

The two teens had gotten married, had a happy life ahead of them.. but then things started going downhill. He started getting abusive, physically and emotionally.

Craig would come home one day, pissed off at work and would take it out on the twitchy, caffeine addict.

Of course, Tweek didn't care he loved Craig with every piece of his being. He loved his so much he would kill himself just to be with Craig.

Craig loved his Tweek. Loved him to death. He would do anything for his little coffee aficionada.

Constantly making quick coffee runs, staying with him in his room at three in the morning when they were sixteen. That's when Craig realized his love for the small blonde.

Eventually the pair had gotten married, and remained in South Park. The affectionate couple had been through so much, but managed to come out perfectly well. Until one thing came in their lives besides Craig's abuse. Thomas.

The Tourette's kid had come into the pair's life, trying to win over Craig. Tweek noticed this and tried his best to keep Craig buy his side at all times, but unfortunately he failed.

Craig had given Tweek money to buy some coffee for them both, Craig on the other hand had to go to a meeting in Denver.

Tweek, being a gullible boy fell for it. Upon returning his noticed Craig and Thomas walking out of the movie theater, hand in hand. Fingers laced.

A pang of sadness, betrayal, but mostly anger had formed within him. When returning home Tweek noticed Craig on the couch, looking at the television.

Nobody told him Thomas and Craig were seeing one another. Mostly everyone knew, except him. Tweek trusted him, gave him his heart, his love. Yet, he threw it away.

Why was he last to know?

Deceived, Tweek had brought it up, causing Craig to go into rage mode. Beating the shit out of Tweek.

* * *

_Tweek could remember the fight, as if just began once more._

_"Thomas gives a shit Tweek. Unlike you, you won't even let me touch you when we are in public!" _

_"Ngh! I-I'm ack SORRY!"_

_"You made me feel unwanted, ugly. Like you didn't give a shit about me anymore" Craig yelled._

_"N-No I-"_

_Tweek just examined at the infuriated, crying noriette as he continue to yell at him. Blood trickled out of his nose, falling onto the carpet. Craig had punched him in the face three times. _

_"We're not okay Tweek.. This relationship.. it isn't working out." He sighed, lookign at Tweek. _

_Tweek widen his eyes and felt tears coming out of them. _

_"No! Ngh! C-Craig were fine! You stupid asshole!" Tweek ran at him and grasped on him, not wanting to let go. Craig glanced down at the crying blonde and pushed him away slightly. _

_"Sorry, Tweek but goodbye" He whispered, saying nothing else and walked out the door. _

_As if it were in slow motion in those movies, he thought it only happened in those cliche movies but guess not, seeing it happened now. _

_Tweek remained on the floor, tears flowing out of his eyes and onto the brown carpet. Sobs, emitting loudly from his hoarse throat. Soaked in his own blood. Banging the carpet crying out sobs that can be heard outside. _

* * *

He continued sitting on the couch, fingernails gripping his neck tighter. Blood trickled down his back, leaving stains on his hands.

He raised his eyes and looked at the coffee table. It was placed there so nicely, gleaming in the moonlight.

A smile crept onto his face as he grabbed the object, along with his car keys and ran outside into the cold air. He sat in his car, bloodied hands gripping the steering wheel.

He breathe heavily and started the car, hearing the engine roar. He pulled out of his driveway and drove to a place. A house. A house that he needed to go too.

He wiped his tears, and remained his eyes on the road. Wanting to fulfill his objective. He pulled up at a familiar house, grasping his object.

A gun.

He pressed the gun to his lips, exhaling softly before stepping out of the car making way for the door.

Pausing at the door, Tweek exhaled once more, before thrusting the door open. Firearm in grasp. He saw Thomas sitting on the couch, looking peacefully, but then his expression went to happy to terrified.

He tried running but Tweek grabbed his shirt and threw him on the couch. "T-Tweek ? What the f-fuck are you COCK! doing here?" he asked, panic in his voice.

He remained quiet as his continued pointing the gun at him.

A hush whisper emitting from his voice. "You… You took him from me.."

"What?"

"You took him from me!" Tweek yelled. Thomas flinched. "You took Craig from me.. Now.. I'm going to take him from you" Tweek yelled giving an insane looking smile.

"He was my first love, He was the first to go! He's now my worst love. He lied, and hit me, but yet I still love him.. and if he leaves you for dead, then you'll be the last to know. "

Tweek heard footsteps, and saw a chullo wearing boy coming through the door. When he looked up he saw Tweek holding Thomas at gunpoint. "T-Tweek?"

"Craig, hello" He smiled. "T-Tweek wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make it all better Craig, we can be together again!"

"Tweek please put down the gun" Craig stammered. Blood pumping through his veins.

"It's okay Tweekers, just come to me.." he whispered. Tweek smiled at him. He loved the pet name he used for Tweek when they were dating. He continued smiling and raised the gun at Thomas once more.

"Tweek don't shoot. Don't shoot" Craig panicked. "Sorry Craig.." Tweek gave a whisper, pulling the trigger.

Blood splattered, on the wall and on his face. Tweek smiled at the corpse. Then walked over to Craig who fell on his knees. "Sorry Craig.. Sorry for this but you know I still love you." it was true, Tweek did love him.

Love him to bits, Tweek could still love him even if his brain was shattered to bits.

Tweek raised the gun and brushed it against Craig's temple then to his forehead, resting it there. Craig, frozen in place had tears coming out of his eyes and looked up at his ex-boyfriend. "Sorry Craig.." he whispered once more.

"Sorry Tweekers…" Craig replied. Tweek had tears trickling down his face. he gave small nod and pulled the trigger, a bullet inserting inside of Craig's forehead. He fell back crimson blood pooling out of the bullet hole.

A smile crept onto his face as he exited out of the house. Everybody will be last to know that their dead, while Tweek is the first to know. He wiped his tears and stayed still, gun still in hand. Body drenched in blood.

He assured himself in his head, before talking to himself

"Now I'm okay.. " Tweek smiled, raising his head looking at the shining stars above him, his amber eyes shining in the moonlight. He then raised the gun to his temple.

* * *

Reality came back, Tweek froze hand hovering over the weapon. Cringing, he pulled his hand back and exhaled, before bursting into tears. "He'll come back.. Right? He will come back! He'll never leave me.." Who was he kidding? Craig would never come back to him, he was just another fuck.

Just a regular coffee addict, paranoid, schizophrienic, insomiac boy that no one ever gave a fuck about.

He rested his face in the palms of his hands, sobbing loudly. Craig was gone, he was happily living with Thomas. He was alone, left to rot. Sobbing, Tweek heard a knock on the door. Praying, Tweek opened the door and was met with a brunette. "C-Clyde?"

The brunette stared at him, sighing. "Craig again?"

Tweek nodded throwing himself on him crying loudly. "Craig that asshole.. always making you cry.." he whispered.

Tweek pulled himself from Clyde and stared at him. Tweek smiled at him, it wasn't a actual smile, but just a lop-sided smile.

He closed his eyes and opened them, "I'm okay Clyde, Now I'm okay."

He closed his eyes once more, then reopened them amber colored orbs connecting with chocolate brown ones.

Craig may have been his first and worst love, but that doesn't matter anymore. "When Craig, leaves him for dead.. He'll be the last to know. While I'll be the first to know"

He was okay. He was going to be okay.

* * *

_I Was Going To Make It Into A Full Fic, __Like Clyde and Tweek Start Dating In College And Notice Craig Is There Along With Thomas And A Rivalry Ensues, But Secretly Craig Is Still In Love With Tweek And Is Desperate To Get Him Back, Even If Clyde's In The Way, Craig Will Do Whatever It Takes To Get His Tweekers Back, _

_Even Going Extreme Lengths To Get Him Back Even If It Invovles Decicving People And A Little Bit Seduction, And Sexual Themes May Be In That Story That May Continue But That I Don't Know Depends On You The Readers! :) That Questionn Is Still Open_

_ I don't like this one, but hoped you peoples did. Leave me a review, and sorry for not updating my other stories, i am on it! Sorry once more! Sorry! Sorry Sorry!_

_Until Next Time._

_~ElissaTucker3_


	2. Trying Forget What You Had

_Well on behalf of someone who reviewed they wanted to see this continue I couldn't back down. _

_So Yeah, The title will change but the plot remains. Everything remains but except the title, I will need that. So yep. Point of Views will change overtime. If you are reading please review, I know some are. The story status says all. _

_Okay, I'm like updating here at school so it's going to be short.. but when I get home I'll update it I swear. So here so Twyde, and whatever. Hope you like it._

_This story will contain sexual themes. Not hardcore lemon. (Trying to work better at that. So yeah.) But these early chapters will contain boy x boy. The romantic smut. Chapter not finshed, at school. will continue at home. So please be patient. _

_Read And Review. Please? _

_South Park © Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

___Alright Enough Stalling Here's Chapter Two! _

_Chapter Two: Trying To Forget What You Had_

* * *

I pushed him away. Panting and gasping. Sweat seeping down my body. That was amazing. I never knew sex was **_that_ **good. At first I was scared, cause what if Clyde had aids? Oh god! Then I'd be infected! Jesus! But he assured me that he was clean. I hope.

"Wow, Tweekers. You sure make sex a blast~!" he singed songed. I blushed at the comment. Sure I had sex with Craig a couple of times but he never told me that I was any good or that it was the best sex he ever had. "_Ngh, _T-Thanks" I gave a small smile.

Clyde smirked and grabbed my tiny frame and lifted me on top of his sweat, chubby stomach. (Which is cute.) He ran his hand down my back all the way to my ass giving me a soft squeeze. I yelped and blushed looking at the brunette under me, who just glanced at me smirking.

"What? Never pulled an all nighter before?"

I smiled, "You're still not-_ngh -satisfied?" _

_"_I will always be satisfied with you." He smiled. My cheeks tinted pink, of course it was a lame line but it was still really sweet. Craig never said that to me after we had sex, he would just casually answer "_Night Tweek" _and leave it at that. No _"I love you" _the sex was rough, (No I ain't masochist.) but of course I loved every moment of it. It made the sex more pleasuring and plus it made my orgasms super awesome. I rolled off Clyde and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of my head. "_Ngh, _I'm gonna get some coffee"

"Aww, stay with me~!"

"No, I'm thirsty and I hadn't had any-_ngh-_coffee! And I-_ngh-_ want some!" I cried.

"Fine, but you better come back."

"I-_ngh-_will!"

Sure Clyde was a little possessive, but that's what made him an amazing boyfriend and yes I do love him. I love him with every being in my heart.

After the whole Craig incident he's been real supportive, and caring. And one day he was with me in my room protecting me from the underpants gnomes (Yes that scare the shit out of me!)

We just sort of kissed. Just a little peck was all. After we had pulled away Clyde confessed that he had feelings for me, and I did I as well. These months with Clyde have been splendid, and I know college is coming around the corner and I'm really looking forward to that!

Starting new.. Starting fresh, that would be really amazing, living with Clyde. Would be an amazing experience. I'm going to focus on my studies and nothing else. Just hoping to get out of college and live with Clyde forever until we die.

"Boring, Tweek. I thought you wanted some of the good stuff." Clyde smiled. I gave a little chuckle. "What-ngh- good stuff?"

Clyde furrowed his brows and threw me a pillow. A pillow that had to be covered in semen. "Ewww, Clyde!" I shrieked.

He gave his adorable laugh a laid back down into the pillows. "See you babe" he sighed. I blinked at him, "Ngh! You're not gonna wash the-Ngh- sheets? I mean they're covered in-ngh-cum" I stammered.

"Nah, it reminds me of you." He smirked, brown hair hanging over his left eye. I gave a small smile, before pulling my pants up to my waist.

* * *

_I wrapped my scarf around my warm neck pushing it up to my nose. Of course, my nose did always change to red during this type of weather. Yep, it's something that I really hate but I can't help it. I continued walking down the sidewalk, snow gracefully falling, swishing from side to side. _

_I hummed a little harmony as the snow fell. I kept my eyes close harmony still playing in my head. "Tweek?" _

_I paused and opened my eyes, glancing at what seemed to be a feminine figure looking at me. The person I was looking at seemed familiar. _

_Like I've seen her before but I just can't name it. I squinted my eyes at the girl, trying my best to figure out who this mystery person was._

_The girl sighed, "Tweek.. are you serious? It's me Ruby" I pulled away from the girl and muttered an 'oh' Ruby giggled and threw her red hair over her shoulder. "Man Tweek's it's been ages" _

_I gave a smile "Yeah it has been years." _

_During the Craig incident, I've spent time with Craig's sister helping her with whatever she needed. Whether it was relationship problems to her algebra homework, she always called other brother Tweek, since big brother Craig was out somewhere fucking with Thomas. So who did she call? Tweek Tweak. _

_Ruby was a delicate girl. Young, carefree but mostly fragile. Well, I'm not sure if using the world fragile would be a proper description of a female Tucker. _

_I'm sure proper description would be, strong-hearted, free-spirited, just in total a girl that's happy when she wants to be. She's grown up to be quiet beautiful, a gorgeous woman. She's hardly had any problems in her new relationship with Kyle's smaller brother. The two have been together for what has been seven months now I presume. _

_"So what are you doing out here?" she looked at me with her hazel eyes. You know it's funny, her mother has green eyes and her fathers are a blue color, while Craig's is gray. Seems like they had different kind of cells when reproducing. Maybe an affair was involved. That Craig isn't Mr. Tucker's real son or Ruby was created through someone else's sperm. But looking at Mr. Tucker and Ruby. I could tell that she is their real offspring. _

_"I'm going to buy some coffee. Would you-ngh-_care to join?" I asked emphatically. Ruby gave me a smile before nodding, "Just let me text my mom that I'll be out with you" she pulled out her phone and turned away from me.

Of course the Tucker family were a bit protective of their dear daughter. I mean this is South Park. Even The Coon couldn't prevent rape and he was an alleged hero.

Mysterion who knows what happened to him. Ruby turned and me and nodded. "My parents said it was okay but you need to keep a protective eye of me."

"_Ngh! _Of course y-you're like a s-sister to me" I smile at the redhead.

"Alright then" she smiled stuffing her phone in her pocket.

Ruby and I talked for a while, discussing things that didn't even matter and something's that I could help her with. We arrived at Harbucks, a local coffee shop that I have worked at for some period of time. I still managed to keep the job, trying my best to support Clyde and I.

I pulled open the door for her and decided to buy drinks for her and me while she went to look for a table. Harbucks had expanded over the years, apparently my father had gotten tired of the business and sold it to a wealthy man named Mr. Rogers.

Apparently he didn't like the size of the place and decided to put it under edifice until further notice.

My father moved away with my mother to Wyoming, leaving me behind everything. I guess the worst thing about your parents leaving is them not saying goodbye to you but I overlooked it and left it be.

If it didn't bother me then it sure as hell not going to bother me now. I waited in line, these people taking their sweet time while ordering. It sure as hell pisses me the fuck off.

I shoved my hand in my pocket searching for and money. Luckily, I had found just the right amount. "Hey Tweek" I glanced up and noticed my co-worker Bebe Stevens.

She was pretty smart than some predicted. She wasn't a slut, she had her smarts. She managed to be in a relationship but ended it because the guy she was with only wanted her boobs.

She kept her grades up but still loved her dress up moments like usual girls. I think she's dating Kyle at the moment. Those two are really competitive when it comes to test taking, seeing who can get the highest grade.

But they are a really sweet couple. Well that's my opinion though, other people may beg to differ. Saying things like '_oh, I always thought Kyle would end up dating Stan' _or _'I thought Kyle was gay.' _

No it's not like that, you just can't jump to conclusion, when two guys are best friends, who are really close. You can't just jump to deductions and say '_Hey! Those two guys are really close so they must be dating!' _ no it doesn't work that way.

"What can I get you Tweekers?" she smiled holding up a notepad, gazing at me with her blue eyes. "_Ngh, _ g-get me a mocha and a regular black coffee_." _"Alrighty" She smiled, putting the notepad back into her apron, before walking over to the coffee maker. Ruby trotted up to me and sat her elbow on the counter.

"Did you get me the original?" she asked.

"_Ngh, _y-yeah" I replied, looking down at the redheaded girl. She gave a slight nod and glanced over at Bebe bringing our drinks. "Here you guys" she gave us a smile. "_Ngh,_ thanks Bebe"

"No problem" she smiled. She opened her eyes, and had a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just feel like Kyle's ditching me all the time for Stan" she sighed, glancing out the window. "Don't worry B-Bebe, if K-Kyle-GAH!- loves you, then he l-loves you"

"Thanks Tweek" she smiled. She glanced at the window once more and saw something that was way out of place. "..Wait a minute.."

"What?" Ruby said after a few minutes of slurping. "Kyle and Stan?"

"_Ngh, _Yeah w-what about them?" I asked, slightly confused at the moment. "I-If.. they're just hang-" she stopped. "Bebe? W-What's w-wrong?" I glance out the window and noticed Stan and Kyle. Holding hands. Making out. Okay what? Let's rewind please?

Kyle and Stan we're walking but weren't holding hands nor we're they kissing, but now all of a sudden here they are all up on each other. "N-No way"

I forgot about Bebe and turned to her but she was already gone. Ruby stood there in silence. I didn't know Stan and Kyle were.. A thing. After thinking about a voice was talking to me.

"Didn't you know they were dating?" I turned and was met with a blue-gray stare. Only one person I ever knew had those eyes. Yep, Craig Tucker.

I furrowed my brows. I never wanted to see this asshole again! "What do you-_ngh-_want?"

"Oh Tweekers, still twitching beautifully I see?" I flinched at the pet name . Clyde could only call me that no one else! Twitching beautifully? Is this some kind of joke?

I remained quiet, glaring into his eyes. "What do you want?"

Craig just kind of smiled, a smile I always saw when we were dating. "Something that belongs to me." He answered flatly. I continued glaring at him, pondering about the sudden statement. '_Taking back what's his?' _

Craig gave a chuckle, a laugh that made people pause from drinking their coffee. Craig flipped them off and continued looking at me. "I mean I'm taking back what's **_mine_**" I shuddered, a warm firm hand travel down my back.

I froze a little at the sudden touch. Craig was fucking touching me? But I'm dating Clyde! Oh god! I'm cheating! I'm a cheater!

I pushed him away, "You think you can just do that?" Craig smirked, and leaned down to my level. (Yes, I'm short who cares.) "I know your dating Clyde.. but how bout' you dump taco boy and we can go to my place for some fun?" he questioned coquettish.

"Err…" I couldn't reply to that. I know I didn't like Craig I tried forgetting about him, but here he is trying to get in my pants. "Get away from-_ngh-_me!" I said, pushing him away from me. "C'mon Tweek, you know you wanna. Your denial about hating me. " he smirked.

"No I'm not!" I yelled, stepping back a bit. "_Ngh! _You're dating Thomas!"

"Nope. Broke it off weeks ago. That's when I realized I still love you" he stood there, running his fingers through his black hair.

I was quiet. I didn't want to answer anymore. He could be lying, or testing me to see if I will let my guard down that easily. "_Ngh! _You're lying.. you just can't love someone again after you-_ngh-_cheat on them!"

"Are you sure?" he smirked, with a raise brow, looking quite seductive.

"P-Positive!" Craig closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again, glancing at me.

"You're attending SP College in a few days right?"

"Y-Yeah.. I am why?" Craig smirked, looking at me with his gray eyes.

"I'm enrolled there as well"

I felt my stomach drop. Did he say he was '_enrolled'_ there? "W-What?"

"You heard me.. I'm **_enrolled _**there" he repeated.

"No.. you can't be"

"Oh, I am." He came a little closer to me and whispered in my ear. "You can't get away Tweek your mine. Mine forever."

Jesus Christ! He sounds like a rapist! A hot rapist! "N-No I'm not!"

"Well see Tweek. I'll win you over again" he covenanted. With that he walked out the door, the bell signaling his disappearance.

I stood there in utter silence. "Tweek you okay?" Ruby asked

"I'm fine." I lied. She gave a nod before looking away, flipping off the customers that looked our way.

College is not going to be fun like I thought it would be.

* * *

Erg, Chapter Two Finally Updated. Blech, Hope You Continue Reading This Story. Please Review Cause I Know Some Are Reading. Thanks StyleLover555 For Reviewing. You Mean Alot! :)

Anyways Chapter Three Will Be Done Somewhere Later.? Maybe. REad and Review! Please? :|

Until Next Time

~ElissaTucker3


	3. At The End Of Your Chain

_I Know This Is Late Forgive Me ;A; You May Pelt Me With Tomatoes If You Like, I'm Terrible For Not Updating This Earlier, Cause I Was Sooo, Bored And Word Processer Was Being A Total Dick To Me As Always! _

_Alright, here's chapter three. Hope people read it cause that will be really badass. Alright, Hope you guys read and review because that would be really special to me. :) _

_So this chapter is Craig's perspective thought I outta switch it up, instead of being Tweek's here's Craig's viewpoint. _

_So please read and review. [Italics Are Flashbacks]_

_Alright, enough talking here's chapter three._

_Chapter three: At the End Of Your Chain._

* * *

_[Craig's Viewpoint.]_

"How can he be not into me? I mean I know I left the kid two years ago, but I didn't think he would be so goddamn persistent!" I yelled, turning my attention towards her.

"Well, you did cheat on him with Thomas.. For two fucking years. So he probably has a reason to be tenacious." She replied smartly, reading.

"But I thought he would eventually call me or even send a text over the past two years. If he did then I'd go back to him in a flash!"

"Well, I don't see the point in doing that now. He's dating Clyde at the time and he seems pretty exultant if you ask me." She sighed, pushing her glasses up

"But I don't want him to be happy unless it's with me!" I yell at her, sounding quite possessive.

"Dude, stop being possessive, you can't claim something that isn't yours. You know that old saying, if you love something set it free, if it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was yours."

"But I never meant to set Tweek free! He's mine. All **mine**! I love him; I should've never set him free! And once I get him back he'll never be free again" I replied, sounding quite insane.

"Now you're just repeating the possessive version of that saying." She sighed, looking up from her book at stared, dead-paned at Craig.

"How can you be so calm? Can't you see what I'm going through?"

"I'm not in the position that you are in. My boyfriend hasn't left me yet. So yes Craig, I wouldn't know what you're going through." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Because, he doesn't have the balls to do it!" I answered her.

Ruby sighed, "Craig, unless you sort this whole thing out, stop acting like a fourteen year old on her period."

I sneered at her, before flipping her off. She mimicked me, "Look didn't you say Tweek was attending the same school with you? Why not try to win his heart there?"

"Hey yeah, with my charm and good looks I'll win Tweek over in a matter of seconds." I say, preparing a plan in my head.

"Okay, stop being so self-absorbed okay?" Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes, leaving my room. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. Pictures scattered on the dresser and are taped to the mirror. Memories engulfing this whole room.

I reach for the first picture. It was the picture when Tweek and I first got together. It was like the best time of my life.. We we're about 13.. 14. I remember it.. we both confessed on how we felt.

_"Tweek? Hey Tweek I need to um.. Oh crap.. I.. um.. need to come clean.." I started, rubbing the back of neck, chest starting to sweat. _

_"Ngh! W-What is it C-Craig?" God he looked so adorable, so innocent looking with those big hazel orbs that made his face perfect. _

_He always wore his signature tattered, messed up shirt. The buttons always missing, it just screamed out Tweek. It matched with his personality. Out of place. _

_His black pants, stuck inside his boots. One of the laces untied, the other folded out. _

_Holding the thermos I gave him for his tenth birthday. The thermos that was colored blue, which had a yellow stripe across it. _

_Blue that represented me and yellow that represented him. It was absolutely perfect. Just like him. It was covered in tiny stars around the flask, as he had told me that the constellations were always his favorite, and how the seemed to calm him when I'm not there to keep him company. _

_For his twelfth birthday I gave him glow-in-the-dark stars so he can put up in his ceiling, telling him that it keeps the gnomes away at night. My little Tweekers was able to get some sleep, for the first time. _

_"Tweek.. um.. uh.. how can I put this dexterously.." I pause for a minute, doing that whole scratching beard thing. _

_"Um.. Tweek, you know how.. um people.. um get these feelings about someone else.. well.. sometimes, these feelings need to be confessed, and even if the person can't bring themselves to say it they feel like they need to say it… and um.. I guess I need to say these feelings to you.. I don't know how you're gonna take it.. but um.. uh I hope you take it nice and easy and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.. But Tweek I—" _

_"No! Ngh! C-Craig! N-No more! No more!" Tweek yelled, putting his hands over his ears. "Tweek? Tweek are you okay?" _

_"Ngh! I-I don't want to h-hear anymore!" he cried, "I-I don't want to k-know! ACK!" he continued crying. _

_"Gah! Tweek calm down! What has gotten into you!" I yelled, in sudden shock. _

_"I don't w-want to-ngh- anymore! I-I don't w-want to be re-rejected.!" He hiccupped in between words. _

_I gave a small chuckle. This kid **was **adorable. _

_"Tweekers.. What are you talking about?" I gave a small laugh. _

_"I-I don't w-want to be re-rejected!" he cried, wrapping his fragile arms around me. I gave a small laugh and pulled him closer to me. "You won't be rejected. Because, I'm here." I whispered, treading my fingers into his golden mane._

_Tweek looked up at me, tears swelled up in his eyes. "R-Really?" _

_I nodded, if only this kid knew how much I love him. "Tweek, listen to me. No one is ever going to reject you.. Stop telling yourself that, your beautiful.. perfect, the most wonderful thing any person would have." _

_Tweek continued sniffling, "Really?" _

_"It's the complete truth," I smiled at him, pecking him on the forehead, hoping he'd get my message. "Ngh.. I like you too C-Craig" he smiled._

_I feel my lips curve upward, as I clutch the smaller blonde closer. "God, Tweekers.. I love you soo much. Would you go out with me?" I ask, a morsel of plead in my voice. "O-Of course C-Craig." Tweek stammered. I smiled once more, and pulled Tweek to me tighter. "I love you soo much." _

_"I-nghh- love you too." He smiled as he pressed his quivering lips to mine. _

I put the picture back onto the mirror, reaching for the next one. I gave a smile, it was when we almost had '_Sexual Intercourse.' _We were about sixteen years old.

_"Tweek, what are you doing?" I smile, at him._

_"Ngh! I-I'm trying to c-come in c-contact with Pete." He gave a smile. Pete was Tweek's dog, Of course Pete was well protective of Tweek and thought of me as some kind of threat to him, thinking I was going to hurt him or something. Of course, I wouldn't hurt my little Tweekers. _

_"Tweek.. Pete's a dog. I don't think he'll understand." I give a small chuckle. "Ngh! Yes he will!" Tweek assured me. I nodded at him and knelt beside him. _

_Pete in front of us, barked at my presence. I pressed my hand to his forehead and rubbed it playfully. _

_He licked my hand and wag his tail. _

_"Ngh, he likes you." Tweek laughed adorably. "I like you." I say to him, pressing my lips to his cheek. I..I like you too.." he whispered, pressing his lips to mine. _

_I treaded my hand in his hair tucking a few stands behind his ear, continuing to massage his head with my fingers, without breaking the kiss. _

_Tweek pulled away and nestled his nose against mine, breathing steadily. I traced my hand towards his shirt, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, _

_Tweek reached for the zipper on my jacket, pulling it down. My hands roamed his skinny, yet beautifully designed body. He wrapped his arms around my neck, continuing to look up at me, with his adoringly eyes. _

_We slowly fell onto the plush grass, not breaking the kiss. "Tweek.." he silenced me, parting his lips, letting my tongue gain entrée to swirl inside his mouth and lick his own. _

_He silently moaned under me, and continued whispering my name. I smiled gracefully under him._

_Unfortunately, our kiss was interrupted by Pete. I glared at the German Shepherd, and sighed. Tweek stifled a laugh, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest. "Thanks Pete." I get up, Tweek chuckled and jumped onto my back. _

_I smiled, spinning my boyfriend around making him a little dizzy. I set him down and noticed his standing was unbalanced, I grabbed him and wrapped an arm around his waist and clutched his hand with my own, lacing our fingers._

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Ngh! Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he laughed, resting his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you Tweek." _

_"I-ngh-love you too C-Craig." He smiled, pressing his lips to my neck. Little fucker knew that was my weak spot. He pulled away from me and smiled, resting his nose against mine once more. _

_"C'mon, let's go inside and watch some TV." I suggest. He nodded, "O-Okay." I grasped his hand and led him inside my house onto the olive couch._

"Craig! Mom said dinner's ready! Craig?"

"Are you looking at your old pictures again?" Ruby sighed, "C'mon get over him, he's not coming back, you already know that man. Jesus Christ."

Why am I still living with my parents? I could be living with Tweek in an apartment, but no I had to get stuck here, with my boring ass family. Clyde and Tweek, in an apartment alone, literally kills me, it makes my chest ache.

I reach for another picture, a picture that is special to me. It was our first anniversary together. Tweek and I have our lips pressed together.

I clutch the picture tightly in my hand and feel something warm trickling down my face, I soon realize that I'm crying.

I hardly cry, but here I am the notorious Craig Tucker crying over his ex-boyfriend that he spent seven years with, yep that is something to cry about. (Seven fucking years, hey! That's pretty special to me fuck you!)

I bring out my lighter, sparking it into flames, bringing it closer to the picture's edges, not wanting reminisce any more memories.

The picture burned slowly, Tweek turning into ashes, destroying the picture. Deep down, Tweek can never disappear, never, he cannot.

I want to be happy again. Is that too much to ask? No its not, in order for me to be happy, I'm going to have to get Tweek back, even if it means crushing someone else's happiness I don't give a fuck,

I just want my Tweekers back. Whatever lengths I have to get to just to get Tweek back, I don't care I go a far distance to get him back.

I grab the rest of the pictures, and bring them closer to the flame burning them, till they were nothing. Hoping to make new memories when I get him back.

"Craig you coming?" Ruby opened the door, sticking her head in.

"Yeah, I'm coming.." I stand up, dropping the crisped photos into the trash, walking out of my room.

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter 3, Woot Woot. :)_

_Chapter 4 Will Be Made Somewhere, I'm Not Sure Yet, So Yep.. I'm Still Pondering Myself About It. Pondering About When It Will Be Published And What It'll Be About. I'm Still Deciding. Hmmm.. Should I Make It A Creek Or A Twyde In The End? I Don't Know ;A;_

_I'll Leave Up To You, When They Arrive In College Will Be In Chapter 4 Or Chapter 5, Yet Again I'm Still Pondering About It. ;W;_

_Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter Because I Put **No Effort **Whatsoever Into This One (Joking) I Put Effort Into My Chappies, Always. Or Else They Turn Out Shitty And Then I Become A Terrible Writer! D:_

_Read & Review! _

_Until Next Time~_


End file.
